Jedi
Jedi are members of the Jedi Order that have mystical abilities by use of the Force. Unlike the Sith, Jedi serve the Force and use it as their ally, instead of control it. Also unlike the Sith, Jedi, for the most part, use the light side of the Force. These actions and more are part of a Jedi Code that all Jedi follow in order to allow them to be at their best for the positions that they hold. In the Clone Wars, Jedi were the key factor for victory in battle for the Republic. Their knowledge, skills, and positions as guardians of peace, stood in the way of total domination over the Republic from Separatist forces. In this time of war most Jedi were chosen to be Generals and Commanding Officers over regiments in the Grand Army of the Republic, though only if they had attained a certain rank as a Jedi. Jedi Ranks Jedi Initiate Jedi Initiate's were often very young children, sometimes referred to as "younglings", that were Force-Sensitive. Should the children be allowed to train at the Jedi Temple, they would leave their families and begin their training. Unlike Padawans, Initiate's would be trained in large groups until they were ready to progress. Padawan A Padawan is the next stage from an Initiate. Padawans were Initiates that proved their ability in understanding the way of the Jedi, and are chosen to be assigned to a single Jedi Knight or Master to learn the ways of the Force and Jedi further. Sometimes, to signify their status, Padawans would have a long braid of hair behind their right ear, such as Anakin Skywalker's braid before becoming a Knight. Jedi Knight Jedi Knight status is given to a Padawan that shows a high level of discipline and completes the "Trials" of the Jedi. Once a Knight, these Jedi no longer need to follow their instructor and are sent on missions of intergalactic peace-keeping. A Jedi Knight is considered to be a full-fledged Jedi in the Order and can eventually begin training their own Padawan, if they choose to do so. Jedi Master Jedi Masters are appointed by showing a great knowledge of the force, training a Padawan to Knight status, or performing extraordinary deeds. Masters are in fewer numbers than any of the other previous ranks, and even fewer are the Masters that are chosen to serve on the Council. Council Members Jedi Masters that are on the Jedi Council are individuals that have shown great experience, knowledge, and that wise in the Order. Only 12 Jedi can be on the Council at a time, and in the absence of a Council member, another highly experienced Master or Knight will take their place for a short while. Council members act as the Governing Body for the Order discussing issues affecting the Order, or in times of war, strategies and tactics. The Council Members as of 22 BBY *Yoda *Mace Windu *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Plo Koon *Oppo Rancisis *Kit Fisto *Adi Gallia *Saesee Tiin *Eeth Koth *Even Piell *Shaak Ti Grand Master A Grand Master is the absolute highest rank and the unquestioned leader in the Jedi Order. Noted as being the strongest, wisest, and the most masterful of all the Jedi. During the Clone Wars Yoda was the appointed Grand Master. Additional Ranks in the Clone Wars During the Clone Wars, Jedi were given commanding roles over the GAR, some more limited than others. Commander The title of Commander was given to Padawans with a higher level of experience in battle than other Padawans. They were able to give orders, but not unless a Jedi General overruled them. Generals A General is the title given only to Jedi of Knight status. These Jedi are in control of an entire battalion and had full command. Generals were responsible for battle tactics, and decision making. Senior Generals A senior General was only applied to a Jedi Master that was not serving as a Council member. These Generals had a higher degree of experience than that of a regular General. High Generals The title of High General was only applicable to a Jedi Master that was also serving as a Council member. Their roles as High General gave them control of their own army, allowed them to instruct the other previous ranks, and were the main decision makers in the war. The most notable High Generals in the Clone Wars were Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, and Mace Windu. Category:Jedi Category:Heroes